fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiraZoldyck568
Make a header for every new post.^_^ Welcome Hi, welcome to the MiraZoldyck568! Thanks for your edit to the File:Keine Kamishirasawa 'Human'.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 23:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Wondering I basically use a combination of photo editing and PowerPoint. I find a background that I like, make it the right size, then add a Fairy Tail logo (which I recolor to suit my purposes), and choose a font for the subtitle. With that decided, I bring them all into a PowerPoint slide, type out the subtitle and modify it depending on what I want it to look like (the tools can vary here), and then put it all together, saving it as one image. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 06:55, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, what do you want it to look like? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Define "dark". Also, any specific font you want the "Demons" part to be in? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:56, February 28, 2016 (UTC) 'Ere you go. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:55, February 29, 2016 (UTC) If you mean a wordmark for a wiki, then yes, I've done it once or twice before (modifying an exisiting one is much easier though). Also, no need to add a new headline everytime you message me. Just leave your message in the same section as the previous ones and it'll be fine. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:23, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Wordmarks Well, depends on what you want it to look like (whether or not I can do it, that is). As for backgrounds, for the moment I can't create them from scratch (finding images can be a different matter). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:55, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I'll get to it whenever I can, sorry >_< [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:00, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Switch 4 Just use Template:Switch4_(Alpha) this one. It works. Also put it with two { on each side of the file. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:00, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wordmarks Not currently, no. Sorry. >_< [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sig Yes, you can. But making that sig is on you. 21:25:05 Mon Yes. Like Zico said, you can make it yourself or ask somebody to make it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC)